1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a platform notebook computers, in particular to one that can make a user feel more comfortable in operating a notebook computer, and increase the dissipation on of heat emanating from the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional notebook computer user is generally flat-shaped, and when in use, it is placed on the table top and the keyboard buttons are located horizontally, so that the operation of keyboard buttons is not ergonomic, and easily causes discomfort. Furthermore, the heat dissipation of the conventional notebook computer is not very effective, and thus the computer will become very hot after a long period of time, which will shorten its service life.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a platform for a notebook computer that can make a user feel more comfortable in operation a notebook computer, and increasing the heat dissipation efficiency of the computer, thus prolonging its service life.
This invention is related to a platform for notebook computers, which can make a user feel more comfortable in operating a notebook computer, and can increase the dissipation of heat emanating from the computer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a platform for notebook computers, which includes a spine at the rear edge to make the top of the platform form an inclination, so that when a notebook computer is placed on the platform the notebook computer will be inclined at an appropriate angle, making the user feel comfortable and find it convenient to operate the notebook computer.
It is or object of the present invention to provide a platform for notebook computers which utilizes soft pads for preventing slippage of the notebook computer and electric fans or dissipating heat generated by the notebook computer, so as to make the user feel more comfortable, and prolonging the service life of the notebook computer.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.